Breathless
by Loli Milk
Summary: The best birthday gift was the kind that left her breathless. (oneshot)


**I blame the story** _ **Finally**_ **by hyvnn for this fluffy crap that wouldn't leave me alone all morning.**

 **WARNING: All** _ **fluff**_ **and no plot.**

* * *

 **[Breathless]**

* * *

 _It always surprised Hinata_ , every single time, just how easily her lover could take her breath away.

" _Naruto_ ," she whispered breathlessly, her entire body tingling as if small currents of lightning danced on her skin, her arms wrapped around slightly tanned shoulders, so broad and warm and _right_.

Gone was the stuttering, too-shy-for-her-own-good girl, and in her place, the Lord Seventh Hokage's wife stood, her confidence soaring to new heights while in Uzumaki Naruto's arms.

How could she not feel confident and beautiful, when the man she bore children for so greedily enjoyed every inch of her body? Her Hokage lover's hands ghosted up and down her flesh, reminding her with every new soft sensation just how adored she was.

In the embrace of her husband, Hinata felt like a queen, a goddess that deserved nothing less than to be worshiped.

She dragged her nails across the bare flesh of his back, just hard enough to feel like she was marking him for her own. This man _belonged_ to her, and she to him. Two souls that became one.

"Hinata…"

His hot breath against her neck before he softly raked his teeth across it sent such powerful shivers down her body she physically shook.

His hard member, thrusting into her with such dedication, made her toes curl, her breathless cries of pleasure only audible in her lover's ear. Right now, in this moment, as moonlight washed over their room through the window, everything of hers was his, even her voice.

Beneath his lean, muscled body and slightly calloused touch, Hinata gave him her everything, totally surrendering herself to him. And, oddly enough, it was empowering.

This man, the man her children called father, the man the world called _savior_ , who she called husband, was perhaps the most powerful man to ever walk the planet, his power not just in his strength, but also his impact on the world, _chose_ her. His options were boundless, and yet, he chose to give her his heart.

And despite all that power, all that influence, he was still the little boy she had fallen in love with when they were children. He was stubborn and caring, willing to risk his life for the sake and happiness of others.

This man, who helped shape the world with his own two hands, was hers, mind, body, and soul.

And that fact gave her endless confidence.

Then, it took her breath away.

"You're so beautiful," he swore to her, his voice so thick with sincerity she believed every syllable. Lavender beheld cerulean, their eyes unable to look away, the doorways to their soul wide open.

She saw him snap like a physical thing, his entire body tensing, unable to hold back his intense love for her. And she didn't want him to.

Suddenly, the moonlit room was washed in gold, Naruto's chakra cloak exploding from his body as his control vanished before Hinata's very eyes like so much smoke.

She whimpered under that power, the _heat_ that radiated from it, like a breathing star, wrapping her in his essence so completely that even her own body was encased in the same golden fire as his.

This was the kind of love that couldn't be controlled.

"I love you!" he declared, thrusting his burning member into her even hotter entrance, fire pushing and pulling inside of her.

She opened her mouth to respond, to declare her own love, but her words were smothered by a fiery kiss, Naruto's lips melting into hers.

Vaguely, she wondered… Where did Hinata end, and Naruto begin?

And then he thrusted as deeply as he could into her, and she suddenly didn't care. Hinata, Naruto… these names meant nothing under this heavenly assault.

Every inch of her was kissed by golden fire, her mind trying—and failing—to focus on where her body felt the best. How was this even possible? Sex this magnificent shouldn't even exist…

But apparently, no one ever told her husband that.

Suddenly, she was gasping for air, having forgotten that breathing wasn't optional while her powerful lover claimed her mouth for his own.

"N-Naruto…" she moaned, barely able to even speak, still trying to catch her breath. "I'm…" she tried again, but couldn't finish, her entire body _begging_ for this sensory overload to end, for release.

But she didn't have to. Her Hokage hubby had understood the pleading look in her eyes, her intent clear as day.

 _Please let me cum…_

He _smiled_ at her, sharpened canines only making him seem more handsome, azure eyes staring down at her through a sea of gold.

Hinata was helpless to stop him as he leaned down, wrapping his natural arm underneath her back and around the side of her stomach, his prosthetic hand pressing into the bed, holding himself—and her—up, their bodies once again melting together in gilded union.

His face was so close to hers that their foreheads touched, and Hinata's whole world was swallowed up by his beautiful blue eyes, the sensation of her soft body pressed into his hard one so _right_.

In that moment, connected so deeply that she could _feel_ his chakra inside her, purring against her own, the world fell away. Nothing else existed, nothing else mattered—only this feeling of bliss.

"Together," she heard him say, and together, husband and wife entered serenity, unable to look away from each other's eyes.

He filled her with liquid fire, her most sacred place washed completely in pure _Naruto_. Her entire body, already so hot, erupted into an inferno. Release came like a tidal wave, dragging her deep into the ocean of ecstasy.

It wasn't a gentle thing, but then again, the best ones never were. Naruto pulled out the parts of her that were buried underneath her demure surface, the _woman_ underneath the wife and mother.

For several long minutes, only Hinata the woman existed, her orgasm so intense she literally couldn't breathe, her limbs so tightly wrapped around the man who made her so happy to be born a woman it was nearly painful.

But then, slowly, like the petals of a waking flower, she unfolded, her limp body only held up by her husband's strong arms.

Tenderly, she felt him lower her down, her back pressing into slightly damp sheets. This man, who had held mass destruction in his hands, was being so _careful_ with her raw and overly sensitive body that it was almost comical. How was he so kind?

Hinata blinked foggy, lavender eyes, and the world slowly reformed around her.

Naruto carefully pulled out of her, the sensation sending a small tremor up her spine. Gold fire faded, pale white and slightly tanned skin returning. The walls of the room— _their_ room—reappeared as Naruto fell on the bed beside her, arms capturing her passionately. Neither cared how sweaty they were.

Suddenly, Hinata was the mother of two beautiful children again. She was the perfect housewife of the Lord Seventh Hokage. She was a member of two clans—the Hyuuga, and the Uzumaki.

And as her wonderful husband pulled her into his chest, his face digging into her neck to give it sizzling kisses, she thought, like she always did, that her life was just _perfect_ the way it was.

"Happy birthday, baby," Naruto's soft whisper floated into her ear, sending another shiver up and down her completely satisfied body, his intimate words like a gentle caress.

She didn't know how he managed to do it, _every single time_ , but nonetheless, he once again left Hinata…

 _Breathless._

* * *

 **So yeah, I've been a fan of** _ **Finally**_ **since chapter one. And after reading the latest update for that fluff-with-plot story, I couldn't help but be inspired to write something similar. It's not as good, but at least I can work on something else now.**

 **Since this is a super-duper vanilla-y oneshot, I'll recommend a similar (vanilla-y) hentai manga:**

 _ **Attaka Uzumaki**_ **by Nanashi (You can find it on n hentai dot net) (no spaces)**


End file.
